


A Deadly Proposal

by CrimsonCarnations



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Execution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/CrimsonCarnations
Summary: “Love doesn’t die with death. Love is like liquid; when it pours out, it seeps into others’ lives. Love changes form and shape. Love gets into everything. Death doesn’t conquer all; love does. Love wins every single time. Love wins by lasting through death. Love wins by loving more, loving again, loving without fear.”― Kate O'Neill





	A Deadly Proposal

_ Antonio hated to admit that watching the scene unfold was terrible. It was probably one of the hardest things he had to watch and that was honestly saying something. He was  Spain  after all. He had watched hundreds of men being tortured and torn apart. But no. Watching as he was executed. Watching as he was shot down. Watching that was probably the hardest thing he had ever seen. But it wasn’t even his death that made it so hard. It was what happened as Antonio cradled Arthur in his arms that broke him. _

* * *

 

Being executed for his crimes was never how Arthur thought he would go. He didn’t think nations could be executed like that? Especially not over something so trivial as this. He had done hundreds upon thousands of terrible things in his life time but this? How ridiculous. 

He was all well and fine, perfectly composed. That was until he spotted tan skin amongst the many pale Englishmen. Broken eyes, eyes he’d broken, and a frown. It looked unnatural on Antonio. The Spaniard was always so happy nowadays. How could he possibly ever frown? 

Antonio looked to be...was he crying? That was what broke Arthur’s posture. First it came as a slouch, a shiver, a tremble, then finally his strong and stoic expression broke into a sob. He never wanted his last site of Antonio to be the Spaniard crying. He felt for his pocket and nodded. “Wait!” He turned to look back at this so called leader. “I do have one request. Please. I want Antonio up here. I want to hold his hand” he whispered. 

Antonio’s frown only depend. Yes this was proof he was crying. Arthur watched him wipe at his eyes then approach the raised platform. “What a way to confess, ass” He tried joking his way through his tears but it was clear how broken it sounded. 

He grabbed Arthur’s hand and looked at Arthur’s boss. This was a stupid power move if he was being honest. Killing off Arthur as some sort of example so no one would try to rebel. Did this stupid human not know how the nations worked? Arthur would be back. Sure he wouldn’t be the same. He wouldn’t remember anything and he would be a child. But he would be back. 

Antonio had to close his eyes but he held Arthur’s hand tightly. He caught the Brit when the bullet dug into his skull. He held him tightly and gently fell to his knees, careful of Arthur’s head when he did. Out of some sort of impulse Antonio started to panic. He started to try and stop it. Cover the bleeding. But it was too late.

 “Toni” Arthur’s voice was weak, broken, like it had been long ago when he and Antonio fought and he’d lose. “Toni I have a question. Dreadful timing I know” he chuckled weakly. “But I’d really like to marry you” he whispered. 

Antonio’s eyes went wide, tears dripping off of his cheeks onto Arthur’s face and he shook his head. “Don’t joke around, Arthur. It’s not a good time for that at all” He whimpered. He gripped tighter at Arthur. How could he be joking like that right now? 

Arthur only chuckled. “Oh Toni” he whispered. He weakly moved his arm to pull a small black box out of his coat. “I never joke, do I?”

Antonio’s eyes went even wider and the old tears became new again. he coked out a sob and whimpered. “Oh god...Arthur...Arthur oh my god.” he looked at the box, a shaky hand reaching out to take it in his hands. “Of course” 

Arthur gave a weak smile before letting out a short breath. His entire body went limp in Antonio’s arms. _The last thing he got to hear was his wonderful Antonio say yes._


End file.
